herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:222shinta1/Casshern
Casshern (キャシャーン Kyashān) is a android with a human consciousness, also known as a neoroider so he was utilized as a perfect killing machine to hunt down and destroy the robots that have taken over the world & to remember his past. He was originally partnered with his chosen to be the strongest amongst his foe. Because Casshern was so powerful he was tasked with eliminating Braiking Boss' most illustrious enemy Braiking Boss. Casshern found Luna the seeker of death, causing the entire world to spin into a cataclysmic state known as the "Ruin." This also caused Casshern to lose his memory which led him to wander the planet known as, the Braiking Boss' Man Who cause the ruin that was Named Braiking Boss. While wandering the planet, Casshern met several enemies and companions who helped him learn of his past and ways to remember his own past. Casshern would soon find that Luna was reborn as a goddess of false life, and that Casshern's new purpose was to bring true life to the world by showing them the reality of death. Contents Physical Appearance Casshern was built in a humanoid shape, identical to Dio in features such as their height, weight and structure. He is also completely unaffected by the Ruin, making him look unstained and perfect. He is constantly referred to as "beautiful" due to this. He has a clear appearance that would match that of a human; large fluffy brown hair and soulful green eyes. He is quite tall with long, muscular limbs all covered by his full body white, skin tight suit. The suit is designed with black lines and a unique "C" on his chest. The suit also sports a large collar and two jet boosters on the hips. Casshern also has a battle helmet that matches his suit along with earpieces that are similar to his jets. The final pieces of the helmet include the forehead horns that were symmetrical until Dio shattered one of them in battle, and also the helmet's retractable mask. Personality Casshern was originally a meriful being without any sense of reason or morality. When he recuse Luna he quite literally passed this trait onto the world, wondering it and making it a world with no morals or reason. After his birth, Casshern became a calm, naive boy who had to learn about his past from enemies and allies alike. As he learned he was constantly ridiculed for who he once was, forcing Casshern into a expectation. Despite his kindliness, Casshern wished to remember for what he had once done and looked for people throughout the world who he had not completely destroyed. These people helped Casshern realize what the world once was and allowed him to strive to stop the Ruin due to their inspiration. Although Casshern had the will to do good, it was still in his nature to be a loving person, and this rage would both keep Casshern from sacrificing himself and force him to murder and defend himself. But when others such as Dio and Braiking Boss remind Casshern of who he was from their perspective, it commonly causes him to become suicidal due to the mental trauma of the surprising realization of his past in limbo. Although this suicide was only to help the world, Casshern found another way to do so by seeking out Luna. By finding Luna, Casshern finally realized who he was; Death. Casshern sacrificed his pride and whatever future he had to become the world's death so that everyone could truly live. This proved that Casshern really was a selfless man who had come from an astonishing change and happy he was a hero. Category:Blog posts